mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Might and Magic
Warriors of Might and Magic is an action role-playing game developed and released by The 3DO Company in 2000, and is available for the PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Color. The three versions, although they all follow a similar storyline, are each unique, especially the GBC version which is presented in 2D instead of 3D and has an almost completely different story. Each version of the game centers around the protagonist Alleron, who is wrongfully accused of committing necromancy and is exiled in result. As punishment for his crimes, he is forced to wear the Mask of the Accused, which acts as a magnet to monsters. It is difficult to determine when the events of the game take place in the Might and Magic timeline. Development Development started soon after Crusaders of Might and Magic had been completed. The team learned from their mistakes and had wished to create a bigger and better game. Development was troubled as the team often clashed with the 3DO company. The game initially started as a sequel to Crusaders of Might and Magic, however since Crusaders performed poorly in sales, 3DO opted to start with a new fresh idea. They thought that a new name and a new character might redeem their spinoff in the eyes of the fans, which would lead to better sales. Early screenshots of the game show it played from a first person perspective; however this did not sit well with the marketing team at 3DO and this version was scrapped in favor of an action game due to marketing. 3DO's marketing team ordered specific alterations to be made to what was then Crusaders of Might and Magic 2; this resulted in the creation of Warriors of Might and Magic. The PC version did exist at some point; it was expected to release November 27, 2000 and would have followed the plot of the PS2 game and featured better graphics. It had been worked on and was approximately half way done but was ultimately scrapped for unknown reasons. When creating the story the developers were interested in depicting the origin of the Ancients and Kreegans that appeared in previous Might and Magic games and attempted to recover continuity with the Might and Magic series. This was done by selecting enemies and spells that had appeared in previous iterations in the Might and series of games. PlayStation PlayStation 2 Game Boy Color In this instance, Alleron begins the game in a prison fighting skeletons. He then ventures on to frosty wastelands and underground caverns. Within this version there are head bosses which are fought at the end of most levels, i.e. a skeleton lord, a frost giant and a tempest giant etc. Sequel The game (in its versions for the PS and PS2) was followed by a direct sequel titled Shifters, released for the PlayStation 2 in 2002. The sequel follows the ending of the PlayStation and PlayStation 2 versions; taking place soon after their endings. Category:Ardon series Category:Spinoffs Category:Warriors of Might and Magic Category:Game Boy Color